If You Don't Know Me By Now
If You Don't Know Me By Now is the eleventh episode and mid-season premiere of the fourth season and the 65th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison's mother, Bizzy, aggressively demands her daughter do whatever it takes to save her partner from dying - including working with Dr. Rodriguez once again. Meanwhile Amelia and Pete's medical consultation is complicated when a patient's wife and his mistress disagree on the course of treatment, Charlotte and Cooper try to be intimate with each other again, and Violet considers publishing a personally-revealing book she's written. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP4x11AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x11PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x11NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP4x11CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x11CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x11SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x11AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x11SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x11VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP4x11BizzyForbesMontgomery.png|Bizzy Forbes PP4x11EricRodriguez.png|Eric Rodriguez PP4x11SusanGrant.png|Susan Grant PP4x11PatriciaRamsey.png|Patricia Ramsey PP4x11JanelChase.png|Janel Chase PP4x11Paramedic.png|Paramedic PP4x11ERNurse.png|E.R. Nurse Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *JoBeth Williams as Bizzy Forbes *Cristián de la Fuente as Dr. Eric Rodriguez *Ann Cusack as Susan Grant *Naoko Mori as Patricia Ramsey *Tara Summers as Janel Chase Co-Starring *Kenneth Hughes as Paramedic *Ann Russo as E.R. Nurse Medical Notes Susan Grant *'Diagnosis:' **Stage IV ovarian cancer *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Eric Rodriguez (oncologist) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Heated chemotherapy Susan had stage IV ovarian cancer and Addison was tasked with trying to treat it. Addison consulted with Eric in order to find any possible treatment option. Addison took Susan into surgery to see what she could do, but the cancer had spread beyond what they had seen. It had invaded her liver and the major vessels. Addison told Bizzy there was nothing she could do. Bizzy pushed her and Addison looked into it and decided to use the Da Vinci Surgical System to get to places she couldn't with her own hands. She recruited Eric to use hot chemo to kill any cells she left behind. They were able to remove all the cancerous tissue and place the port successfully. Corey Ramsey *'Diagnosis:' **Skull fracture **Cerebral edema *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Mannitol **Intubation **Surgery Corey, 31, was in a car accident. He had a skull fracture. Pete intubated, pushed mannitol, and paged Amelia. His brain was swelling and Amelia prepared to operate. His wife was warned that he would have deficits, but could lead a good life. Because his intellect was so important to him, his wife decided not to let Amelia operate on the off chance that he would recover on his own and go back to how he was. When his girlfriend showed up, she said that Corey would be okay with the reduced intellectual ability, but she had no authority to make those kinds of decisions. When his condition worsened, his wife let his girlfriend make the call and they took him into surgery. They had to remove more of his brain than they thought they would, but he was responding to stimuli after surgery. Music "Brand New Shoes" - She & Him "Pennies in the Snow" - Farryl Purkiss "I'm in Here" - Sia "31 Flavors" - Little Jackie Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.67 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP4x11-1.jpg PP4x11-2.jpg PP4x11-3.jpg PP4x11-4.jpg PP4x11-5.jpg PP4x11-6.png PP4x11-7.jpg PP4x11-8.jpg PP4x11-9.jpg PP4x11-10.jpg PP4x11-12.jpg PP4x11-13.jpg PP4x11-14.jpg PP4x11-15.jpg PP4x11-16.jpg PP4x11-17.jpg PP4x11-20.jpg PP4x11-21.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes